I promise
by TheFallenRebel
Summary: Castiel is having terrible visions again in the hospital and Meg is there to help. But in the morning he makes her make a promise she doubts she can keep.


Meg sat on the bed with Castiel in her arms, the insane angel had tears streaking his face as he closed his eyes tighter and clung to her. His fingers trembled as he curled them around the fabric of the shirt and pulled her closer. Meg let out a soft sigh and wrapped her arms around the angel tightly. A small, pitiful whimper came from Castiel as his eyes snapped open. The brilliant blue they normally were, were clouded by insanity. He squeezed them shut again and trembled harder.

"You're not real, not real." He moaned, Meg bit her lip as she watched him. What was she supposed to do for him? There were only so many ways she could help the angel, in the end she usually just sat with him until the fits of terror would subside. He was suddenly staring up at her with wide pitiful eyes, tears still trickling out of them.

"Please...help me." He whimpered, his voice sounded broken and desperate. Meg gently cupped his face in her hand as she stared down at him, he reminded her of an abused puppy curled up in her lap like this.

"Oh Clarence, what am I supposed to do?" She murmured to him. Meg tilted her head to the side as she examined him, his features seemed blurry in the wet gray light that filtered in from the window. It was raining out side, she could hear it. An idea struck Meg suddenly, a half-smile tugged at her lips and her gaze softened. She watched as hope flared in his blue eyes, just a small fire wishing to be fueled.

"Okay Cass, close your eyes." She instructed him, using a gentle voice so as to keep him calm. He was already freaking out enough as it was and she didn't need him to panic more. He hesitated a moment before shutting his eyes, still tightly clinging to her though.

"Concentrate on the sound of the rain, only that." She murmured in his ear, she remembered Sam commenting one time that the sound of rain helped him get to sleep. Maybe this would help with Castiel. She was definitely willing to try, if only for him. Not to get him better so the Winchesters can use him some more, no just to at least comfort him right now. But it obviously began to work as Castiel slowly began to relax, he sighed softly as his body relaxed. He wrapped his arms around Meg's neck and nuzzle into the side of her neck, she chuckled softly and ran a hand gently through his hair. Though she would deny it if the Winchesters asked, she didn't mind being like this with Castiel. She would be amused as he would go off rambling about bees and flowers, she most the time though remember a word he said. But he didn't seem to mind, he could just tell her all over again.

Castiel's breathing turned even and deep, signifying that he was asleep. Meg frowned slightly, she didn't want to wake him up but she didn't know how she was going to stay here. Guards would come along and check on patients at night sometimes, seeing her there like this would definitely raise questions. She sighed softly as she stared down at him.

"Oh Cass, what am I supposed to do with you?" She murmured softly, for a brief second the ghost of a smile flickered across the angel's lips. As if he could hear her, maybe he could. But Meg did stay with him, all night long she did. She watched him sleep, which could be quite interesting when he would start mumbling in Enochian. Finally at around seven-thirty in the morning Castiel blinked open his eyes and took in a deep breath. He pulled back away some so he could stare up at her, still curled up in her lap. He smiled at her like it was the best thing in the world to wake up and see her.

"Good morning." He said, cuddling up closer to her. Meg hadn't thought it was possible for him to get any closer but he did, she chuckled softly and ran a hand through his hair again.

"Good morning angel, I'm assuming you slept well. You're in a rather good mood." She commented to him, his smile became an ear to ear grin.

"Of course I'm in a good mood, I woke up with you." He said, she rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Ya know how cheesy that sounds Clarence?" She asked with her trademark smirk on her lips. Castiel actually let out a little giggle as he stared at her.

"So? I don't care because it is true." He said, nuzzling her neck again. Meg smirked down at him still, amusement in her dark eyes.

"You know you are something else Castiel, you really are." She said with a soft chuckle at the angel. She ruffled his hair and shifted some, she really needed to get up and move.

"Hey Cassie, mind if you let me up?" She inquired, he peered up at her and frowned slightly. It was if she had asked a ridiculous question by asking to move and he was about to reprimand her for it.

"Only if you promise to stay with me." He replied, Meg frowned slightly. Of course she would be there, she just wanted to get up off the bed.

"Castiel I'm only getting up, besides even if I go down the hall you know I am coming back." She replied, tilting her head to the side in slight confusion when he shook his head. This wasn't the response he wanted.

"I mean forever. Not just now, but after we leave here too. You have to stay with me." He spoke insistently with a hint of panic on his voice. It was as if he feared she would laugh and say no, deny him completely. Meg looked away out the window, how could she promise him forever? There were many things out there that wanted her dead, it didn't really seem fair to promise Castiel this when she knew her chances of getting caught were high. But he refused to let her go until she did.

"Alright Castiel, I promise I'll stay with you." She said firmly to him, he gave her a nod. Something in his eyes said that he was going to hold her to it, but the promise was dangerous. They could both end up getting hurt from it.


End file.
